All the Tears We Shed
by HopelessFanGirl4 Life
Summary: Months after an unforeseeable and horrifying attack upon his little brother Neptune, Earth comes to care for and later on support the youth in this time of confusion and heartache. But are his actions those of a sibling or something more...? Stories contains slight incest between stitchpunk siblings, mention of rape, gore, swearing and sensitive material. Mpreg and birth later on..
1. Tears of Sorrow

Ch.1- Stolen Innocence 

It was the middle of the night in the two story home somewhere in the more docile part of Luxembourg. Years after the war which had end all of carbon based life forms through poisonous gas; leaving the land barren in ruins of crumbling builds and nothing but dust and dry landscapes.

Yet there was still life here as a few humans had found and studied under darker forms of science in which one could transfer parts that made up their soul into tiny mechanical beings covered in fabric and sewn together in a humanized way. They were called stitchpunks and this was the home of nine such creatures; all named after planets with love from their human mother long since passed. It was here in this home that had once belonged to the mid-aged woman that a green fabric covered being with dark green shaded shoelace hair and leather vest held closed by hooks and eye loops paced the floor frantically in concern and worry. His mind going back to the events leading to this and the knowledge that he had to wait outside the hole in the wall sustained during war days, later done up to be a medical room for their kind; the curtain there blocking his view from what was going on inside.

'How long is this going to take?' he asked himself distraughtly well having to remain in the blue on his little brother's condition. 'It's going on three hours now. What if that monster broke him? What is I was to late saving him for Saturn to fix him up again? Oh creator…if something happens to him?! Than I'm going right back out there and slay that stupid mindless machine that did this to him! I swear on my mother's good name!'

How had all of this happened he wondered deeply; one moment Neptune had been right beside him after he had snuck the younger outside to see what Mercury had been sheltering the boy from and than everything had gone so wrong so fast. Earth had taken his eyes off his small brother for a few minutes to investigate some strange tracks and noises only to discover too late that it had all been a trap to separate him from the younger.

By the time he had gotten to Neptune it was too late; the beast had cut through his voice cords and circuits meaning the young 'punk would likely never speak again. But on top of that his inside joints, gears, wiring and mechanics had been heavily damaged as well. The oil still present on Earth's hands from crouching down next to his brother that meant everything to him and trying to stop the hemorrhaging before the small body had lost every drop of oil inside of his frame. It was only by little miracles that their sister Mars and Uranus had gone out looking for them because with their help the beast had managed to be driven off well emergency medical care could be given to the youth to keep him stable till rushing back home.

But now hours had since passed of arriving home and Neptune being handed over to their sister Saturn who knew much about their anatomy and care. Uranus was assisting her through this because another pair of hands was needed but Earth had been asked to stay outside and wait for news; when was it coming? No one seemed to care as Earth continued his frantic pacing up and down the small hallway that stretched on to him from their smaller stature. The others only showed up every once in a while to ask if there was any word and when getting the repeating head shake of 'no' they left again.

The last time another had joined him for only a few seconds was twenty minutes and that had been his sister Venus asking if there were any changes with frightened optics under her signature red hood. It hurt Earth to tell the only other person who cared for Neptune like he did that there was nothing to tell. The way her head had slumped down and shook like she was silently crying had been almost to painful to see; her bright spirit so darkened to know that the one she loved to play with and teach could be dying with no way to know because of the dead silence from the room.

'You left us too soon Mom,' Earth thought to himself as he turned to start heading down the wooden floors again in his trance, 'We need your help here. Neptune is hurt bad and we don't know if his going to be okay. If there's anything you can do up there among the angels than please; save him. Don't let the darkness take him yet.'

The earth named and color toned 'punk stopped in his pacing to instead stop right in front of the curtain and backed himself up against the wall opposite of it with a heavy soul. As soon as the leather of his back hit the solid object which was the wall he began to slowly slide down as if his legs no longer had any strength in them. His silver eyes closed well convulsive trembling over took his body and heart; Earth sobbing in pain from failing his family and not caring anymore to stay strong after he had hit the floor below him. Curling up so that his head rested on his knees for his long legs were pressed into his front and than wrapping his arms around them; he had effectively created a small shelter within himself to block out the outside world.

'This is all my fault,' he thought heavily as his shoulders hitched with each sob and the burn in his eyes of tears that his body just couldn't release made him want to scream, 'If I had just listened like Mercury had said and not taking him outside…If he dies than I'll never forgive myself! Mars was right; I never think before I act. If I'm going to be rebellious and get into danger that's fine but I NEVER had a right to bring Neptune into this. He can't die, he just can't.'

He sobbed on for an unknown amount of time, just letting the pain and heartache out before he felt something on his shoulder; cold metal fingers right before someone crouched down next to him and embraced him in a very awkward hold like the action was foreign to them…

"What do you want Mars?"

"How'd you know it was me?" his normally aggressive sister replied very softly, not sounding like herself at all. Earth turned his head up from his knees and looked at her blankly like he really didn't care about anything right now; the embrace actually very welcomed to his stupor right now.

"No one hugs like something is going to explode from it," he replied depressively, "Other than you that is Mars. There's still no words yet on how Neptune is doing so just go on and I'll let you kn-"

"I didn't come to ask about Neptune," she said firmly and cut him off to his misplace idea on where her motive came from, "I came to see you. How are you doing bro? Holding up okay?"

Earth stared at his younger sister in surprise to her caring all of a sudden when she normally was so aloof and only seemed to show kindness to the younger siblings when desired by only herself. But he knew that she had a kind heart when it came to family and gave a negative shake of the head to her questions.

"No…I'm not okay at all Mars," he replied with a sigh and returned to pressing his head to his knees and out of view. "Neptune's busted and could be dying as we speak but no one will tell us anything. I only can wait here praying that everything is okay and that he pulls through this. I'll never forgive myself if something goes wrong…"

"Now you stop that right now," Mars suddenly ordered sternly as she quickly jerked his head out of his knees by holding onto his chin so he had to look at her. "This isn't your fault okay? You couldn't have known that Neptune was going to be attacked like this; you were right there and it just snuck in there and did what beasts do. They break, they maul and they destroy what we thought was safe. You did your best to keep him safe and alive so you have nothing to be sorry about."

No matter what he heard though, Earth only shook his head in denial and painful confusing to why Neptune had been attacked. Was it because his blue fabric stuck out against the landscape? Was it the smaller size of the youth which had made him an easier target? Or was it the single fact that no one had bothered to mention to the youngsters of the family that there were machines that seemed designed to kill them? Whatever the reason, Earth felt he should have know better than to take his little brother outside for the first time in years and than NOT kept a better eye on him.

"I shouldn't have taking him outside though," he argued as he started to sob again, but more soft shakes as apposed to trembles like fighting against a cold. "I took my eyes off him for one second and…"

Suddenly there was a sharp sound echoing through the hall; Mars glaring at Earth with a angry stare and by the stunned expression on Earth's face he hadn't expected that from his sister. It actually took him a moment to realize that he had been slapped by her and slowly brought a hand up to his face with blank eyes.

"You hit me…"

"Darn right I hit you!" she exclaimed with very narrow eyes, "Now you listen to me before I MAKE you listening with my fists!" She become more docile after the threat and returned to a more soft expression to ease he brother. "These things happen okay? Especially in this world we live in. Neptune is going to be just fine. Saturn and Uranus are very good at what they do and I have no doubt that very soon one of them is going to come out and tell us that everything is fine and that his going to make it. We both know he wanted to go outside and how long could we expect him to live in a bubble? He had to learn there was danger in the world eventually…"

"But not like this," Earth rebuttal to her, "No innocent youth should have to learn about the evil in the world like this. I'm so scared that even if he does make it that now after this his going to be different. Not just because of his injuries or the fact that he may never speak again. I'm worried about him losing his innocence over this…That somehow that THING took it from him."

Just mentioning that vile creature put Earth's oil of slow boil to rage. Seeing that thing over his brother, hurting him and making oil spilling out all over had been the most horrifying thing in the green 'punks life. Neptune meant everything to him and the mere thought that something had hurt him made Earth rearing to get back out there and kill the thing that had done this to him.

"It's going to be okay," Mars assured him with another awkward but well meant hug, "Just remember that if all goes well than Neptune is going to need you now more than ever before. His not going to understand this and you are the only one he listens to without doubting or questioning why. Your going have to be strong now Earth, for the both of you."

Not knowing how to respond for the first time he could remember, Earth just nodded sadly and pressed his head just under Mars neck as he cried softly again, allowing Mars to hold him and assure him that somehow this had to be turn out okay. "Thank you…"

"No problem bro," she said softly and gently run a hand over his head and through his hair in light touches; something their mom had used to done when he was upset which wasn't often. "Family has to stick together and you need someone right now. I'll stay till your okay to be alone again." Earth merely nodded and let Mars pet over his head in soft gestures that eased his troubled mind down. Before to long he had actually fallen asleep against her and Mars continued to hold him as she adjusted their posture so that she was leaning against him as well so that she could sleep with him with their backs to the wall.

Another hour passed quietly with no sounds but the soft noises inside the medic room and the few softly hums of sleep from the two sleeping ragdolls. Not aware of anything around them as the curtain finally opened and their brother Uranus with his many patches against the brown of his original burlap stepped out.

He blinked in surprise that Earth was sleeping instead of pacing like before and 'aww'ed lightly to seeing the two siblings that normally acted like they hated each other so close and still right now. He may have left them but new had to be spread and he was the one to do it. So he approached cautiously as poked Mars lightly on the shoulder to rouse her; brown optics fluttering open with shutters as she stretched and looked to her younger sibling.

"What's going on?" she asked in a tired voice well looking to Uranus for answers, "How long have we been sleeping here?" The other shrugged and crouched down beside his older siblings with a small smile.

"My guess would be an hour or so," he assumed well giving her a rub on the shoulder, "I came out here to tell Earth that everything is fine now and Neptune is going to be okay." Mars beamed at this and brought one hand to her chest in relief; he was okay. It was going to be a long recovery she already knew but it was all going to be okay.

"Neptune was asking for him most of the process," Uranus sadly as he nodded his head towards Earth, "Well…asking the only way he can right now. Saturn had to promise him that Earth would be right there when he woke up before he stopped fighting us so we could fix him. I never knew he could hit so hard." Saying that well rubbing at his ribs made it clear that the young one must have either punched or kicked his older sibling in the terror of being operated on; this had been Neptune's first time going into the room for more than check ups that were done weekly to make sure everyone was performing at top condition.

"I understand…" Mars smiled knowingly as she shook Earth gently to awaken him and let him know that it was now okay; Neptune was okay and that he wanted to see his brother. "Awake up Earth, this is no time for a nap when someone wants you to see them."

A soft groan escaped Earth as he stirred and opened hi eyes very slowly, nodding off again only to jerk himself awake when seeing another there and wondering if there was any news to the situation. "What is it…?"

"Neptune's going to be okay and wants to see you when he wakes up," Mars coaxed him and laughed when Earth suddenly snapped his eyes wide open and jumped up from his place on the floor, staggering a bit from moving to soon right after sleeping.

"His going to be okay? Everything is all better now and his not going to die? And he wants to see me?" All of these questions came pouting out of Earth quickly as Mars got up as well with a stretch to her sore joints from having sleep against the wall like that.

"Yeah, his going to be okay and able to get back up in time," Uranus assured him with a smile and pointed towards the curtain. "You can go in and wait for him to wake up; Saturn is just finishing off the last few things now. He wanted to see-"

Earth had quickly gone through the curtain after hearing his answers and didn't want to waste one second on seeing his brother now that he could again. Uranus blinked in surprise well Mars laughed at her brother's expression. "You…"

Inside the room made from a hole in the hole but done up to feel more homey and warm inside, Earth stooped once he was just inside, letting the curtain fall behind him as he stared on with a trance like state at the room and the two inside of it.

The room had many items neatly put away inside of its walls; three cots made from benches that Mercury and Jupiter had done together. Scissors, pliers and many other such tools lined a single wall to keep the room neat and were visible from the Christmas lights that were hung in here, lit by the generator the family had kept going after things had turned sour in the world.

It was made like a medical room but had purposely been made to appear more homey and secure so that the younger ragdolls in the family didn't freak out when needing to come in here; speaking of younger siblings…Earth locked his gaze to the cot on the right side of the room and let his face drop into a small sad frown at seeing what it was he had come in to see, his little brother laying motionless on the cot with a soft face as he slept on from unconsciousness; the planetary clan knowing nothing about magnets and how they could be used to ease pain or sedate patients before heavy internal work. This meant the small blue colored youth 'punk had been wide awake as the process had started and no doubt had passed out from pain at some point.

His sister of younger age and with looped ribbon of blue was finishing off her work it seemed as she tied medical wrapping around Neptune's injured throat and than closed up his front with a soft clasp of his jeweled fastener. She seemed distress and tired which she no doubtedly was entitled after working on saving a life for four hours now. She turned after grabbing a rag and than halted in her movement when seeing her big brother Earth, him wincing as he saw all the oil on the rag which he know could tell had been wiped from her hands; all of it belonging to his small fragile brother.

"Hey there Earth," she said softly with very sad tired eyes of purplish pink, tossing the rag to the nearby pile. "I take it you got the news than? About Neptune and him wanting you to be there when he first woke up?" The taller green 'punk nodded to the shorter 'doll and she smiled to him before getting a blanket made from varies fabrics and colored patched, handing it to the male who looked down in confusion the folded cloth offered to him.

"I'm going to bed now because I'm exhausted," she exclaimed with a gentle smile as she took his hands in her own and made him take the blanket form her. "Why don't you go and cover him up so that he stays warm tonight and in the morning we can tell everyone the news okay? His going to be out for awhile and your welcome to grab another blanket and sleep in one of the extra cots here tonight; I know how close you two and how hard this must be for you."

Earth smiled in gratitude and held the blanket closer to his front now and stepped out of the way so Saturn could go off for the night and get most much needed rest. "Thanks Saturn. I'll take care of him tonight; you just go get some rest now." She immediately took him up on that offer and escaped the room with a soft pat to his shoulder and than moved the curtain out of the way before disappearing altogether out the doorway, leaving the two brother that most times acted as one soul together.

The older 'punk turned back to his brother and exhaled a very soft sad breathe before walking over and dropping the blanket out of its many folds before gingerly placing it over his smaller sibling who indeed felt colder to the touch from heavy injuries and loss of oil which had been replenished judging by the carriers left empty on the other side of the room. Earth tucked the fabric close to his brother's frame and looked around in small bit a paranoid fear before getting deciding the coast was clear and moving his hands to his front and undoing his three hooks from their loops and reaching inside himself for something…

"Hey Neptune…Guess who I got," he said in a very soft playful voice that normally had his brother giggling in excitement for it always meant fun but today was meet with silence. "It's your good buddy Twone," he finished as he finally located the plaything he had been searching for and than closed himself back up as he placed the toy under the cover right beside his brother.

Twone was actually a small bunny rabbit plushie that Saturn had sewn for Neptune soon after his creation when he started having nightmares. The bunny was maroon in color with small black button eyes and varies black and white patches where the maroon had stopped; one ear, one arm, one leg but it all worked together well and made for a rather cute equation of a teddy bear for a youngster to play with. The name came from the adorable fact that the bunny had a patch upon its back bearing the number twenty one. Neptune in endearment had mispronounced and this is where the name Twone had come from; it turning into a companion that always seemed to ease the youth in times of distress.

The only reason Earth had had the small bunny was because Neptune had taken him and yes the young 'punk actually called it a him, outside when scared and needed something to feel safe even with his brother nearby. Than he had become calmer and asked Earth to hold his friend well he looked around for a bit. Earth of course had agreed and placed the bunny inside of himself without a second thought, completely forgetting at it until right this minute when wanting to do something, anything to ensure that Neptune would be comfortable in this room until he woke up again.

"Your going to be just fine," he said as he crouched down so that his head was resting on his crossed arms that he layed on the cots edge with his knees below, reaching one arm up and stoking over his brother's face lightly with a smile, a false one of just hoping the younger could pull through this and find a way to awaken when ready. "You did so good out there and never freaked once when knowing you were injured; you helped me to stay calm and showed me what to do to keep you alive until help came. Not everyone can be that Nep, your special and I need you to stay. That promise I made about not leaving you goes both ways little man; I'm going to stay right here with you all night and you need to be strong and stay with me. Don't you dare surrender yet; because I'm not giving up on you."

Earth raised himself up to place a small kiss to his brother's forehead and than lightly pressed his own to the smaller one with closed eyes as he started to shake lightly as sobs threatened to spill out again. His normal so energetic and hyper bother was suddenly so still and quiet. He was never quiet like this other than when he was asleep and even than he usually released very soft mewing noise when trying to seek warmth out. But now he was injured and may only been quiet forever…

"No, no; Can't think like that," he scolded himself as he pulled off his brother but continued to stroke his face lightly, "Your going to find a way to pull through this like you always do. You're to smart and wonderful to let a small 'what if' rule you. We'll find out in the morning just what that thing did to you. Till than you just rest and let big brother keep the nightmares away tonight."

That being said Earth raised himself more from his current position and crawled over his brother to join him on the cot which easily held them because of Neptune's smaller size. The taller layed down next to his sibling and wrapped a single arm around his brother as he moved to his side well the blue one had to stay on his back because on his injures. Earth took the time to slip under the cover as well when feeling how cold Neptune felt and just wanted to keep him warm through the night; skin on skin contact was good for this so the same basic idea worked when one stitchpunk with a normal temperature held another with less than perfect temps close.

"I'm never going to let anyone ever hurt you again," he vowed as his head layed down on his other arm for comfort, wishing he could move Neptune off the cot and onto his front like they normally did when sharing a bed but knew it was stupid when the smaller needed to remain still. "If I ever seen that monster that did this to you than I'll end it on sight just so I know it can never touch you again. I'm not going to lose you too Nep. Mom was hard enough, but I'll actually die if something happens to you. You know I care about you so much…I could never lie to you."

He gave a long yawn after this and closed his eyes to get some sleep alongside the one he often felt that he favored in this family. But he couldn't help his feelings or that him and Neptune just clicked together as more than just siblings. They were also extremely good friend despite the age gap and never seemed to argue or disagree on much, and when they did it was so small that they never dwelled on them for long. These two were as close as any brothers could be and Earth wanted to ensure that he protected that at any cause.

But the fates had already decided and right now, even as the green rebellious male held onto his blue curious brother things had begun to change. Neptune was never going to be the same 'punk he was when awaking that morning. No, he was going to awaken small in his soul, hurting in his heart and soul and something changing inside of him even as he slept on with a protective arm of his brother around him.

Neptune was going to be faced with a challenge that would test his spirit, morals and even his sanity in the next few months. But for now he was just a tired child that had lost some of his innocence to a monster that had invaded into what little safety he still had left after losing his mother and his siblings losing themselves to confusion on what they were suppose to do now. Hopefully some good could come from all that was about to happen to the young 'punk.

After all; innocence may die but perhaps there was strength to be found here inside the boy who was about to go through what most people would never dream up in their nightmares.

He'd be needing all that he could get…

First tears (sorrow)


	2. Tears of Fear

Ch.2 Coming to terms with it

The night came and went, with the news that Neptune should be up by the morning from his siblings before everyone had headed off to bed. It ended up being a starless night and oh-so quiet as Earth just slept beside his injured brother that he keep secure with his single arm around the youth. Nothing much happened over the many passing hours till the first rays of light came through the single opening between the curtains (a window being just outside the opening to the hall).

Neptune stirred lightly as he tried to shift away from the light that he didn't appreciate of his face but was hindered in his actions by something around his body that staled his movements. The young 'punk groaned softly in confusion as to why he was having trouble moving and why something was holding onto his aching joints. Suddenly all of the events of yesterday came flooding back into the boys head, thinking that he was still in the clutches on that horrible machine that had tried so hard to end him. Needless to say, Neptune startled awake on the spot and frantically started trying to get away from whatever was holding him against his will.

'Let me go! Let me go!' he tried to plead out but now only became more concerned when hearing nothing but static and feeling a deep sharp pain in his throat and voice apparatus. What had happened to him? Why didn't his voice work?!

Earth jumped awake as soon as Neptune startled and quickly used both of his hands to effectively but gently pin the struggling boy down before he could fall out of the cot and further injury himself. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy there Nep; it's only me. Your not in danger here, it's just the medical room. Nothing bad is going to get you in here with your big boy. Just calm down…"

Neptune's struggling settled down as soon as his young audio sensors heard the familiar comforting tone of his brother's voice. The boy stopped squirming and turned to his brother instead with wide scared optics of deep blue, shaking like a leaf only because he was still afraid to why his voice was coming out in heavy static and pain filled noises of distress.

Earth's eyes narrowed in concern before he placed a hand to Neptune's mouth a requested him to be quiet as it only hurt the older to hear and see his brother so hurt. "Shh…Don't try speaking right now. Your wiring was heavily damaged and your voice box was smashed in pretty good. It's only going to misfire and sent out pain if you try to talk. If you want to say 'yes' than blink once, if you want to say 'no' than blink twice okay?"

The youth looked very scared and confused but trusted his brother fully, so he had choice but to listen to his brother and blinked one time to show that he understood with a quick nod.

"That's a good boy," Earth praised with a light smile, completely forced because he didn't want to scare Neptune into thinking something was wrong. He than took his hand off the smaller's mouth before getting out of the cot to sit down a spool that was used as a chair, gently lowering the youth down to the cot again. "Are you feeling alright?"

Blink-Blink

"Does something hurt?" he asked as he pulled the blanket back over the youth to sure that he stayed warm with his newly fixed gears and mechanics.

Blink

"What hurts?" he demanded at once in a very concerned tone, taking his brother's hand to show that he was there for him. That he didn't have to be afraid or try to be brave right now. He needed to know what was wrong if he hoped to help the person he cared most about in the whole world.

Neptune opened his mouth but answer but than closed it when realizing that whatever he said would only come out as static which the other wouldn't be able to understand. So he merely thought for a moment before tapping at his bandaged neck, than placed a hand down to one side of his body just below his ribs. These were the areas causing the most aches and pains that scared the boy whom had never been injured like this.

"Do you want me to go get Saturn to see if there's anything she can do for you?" the older offered as he started to rise from his sit if the younger said agreed or confirmed that this was what he wanted. "I can go get her real quick-"

His words stopped as Neptune quickly reached a hand out to cling to his arm like a child grips a parents sleeve as he shook his head negatively. He didn't want Saturn to come in here and work on him again. The memories of what he had gone through last night much too fresh in his mind to even try and face something like that again.

Earth startled to the sudden desperate clinging and gave a very sad look before lowering back to the spool again, reaching his free arm out to lightly stroke his smaller brother on the face in a soothing way. "It's okay buddy. I'm not going to get her if you don't want that. But can you tell me what you do want? Is there anything I can get you that will make you more comfortable?"

Neptune nodded softly as he leaned into his brother's touch and nuzzled into its security and warmth. His brother had always been his anchor and form of stability when things had grown tough in the war and the days had become dark. So was only natural that he was the one calming his troubled mind and body right now.

"What is it? What do you want Nep?" Earth asked with a kind comforting voice, "Just tell me and I'll do whatever is needed to get it for you…"

The young 'punk smiled in a seldomly seen smile of sadness and released his grip from his older brother to lightly poke the taller in the head (only able to do so because the other was sitting). His brother blinked in surprise as he tried to figure out why his little brother had done this. Than it hit him…

"Are you saying that you want me?" he asked with a light chuckle, finding Neptune's antics adorable if that is what he was saying. "You want me to stay here?" His brother nodded eagerly with a smile and nuzzled into Earth's hand again, wishing he could make a sound of affection like he normally would right now. It was so odd not being able to speak when he was talkative and lively most at the time.

"Than of course I'll stay if that's what you want buddy," Earth assured his younger brother with a gentle smile. The boy smiled happily and just allowed himself to be gently touched, but it didn't take long for his brother to see that Neptune was scared and perhaps a bit bored at being stuck here on the cot. Earth thought for a moment on what to do and looked down to think when his eyes catch something.

Twone must have fallen down to the floor in the youth's panic because there the bunny lay upon its side. Earth blinked in surprise right before getting a soft smile and reaching down to pick up the lone toy, reaching it to the cot so that its head just barely showed over the edge; a mischievous smile now the green 'punks face.

"What's the matter there Neppy?" Earth as the boy well speaking in a higher sweet toned voice, portraying himself as the small bunny for the boy's amusement, "Does the big bad room scare you?"

Neptune immediately responded with bright eyes with their familiar glow and a broad smile as he tried to swat the bunny away like it was bothering him. It was all in good fun and the boy momentarily forgot all of his glum feelings as his brother played with him.

"Oh…that wasn't very nice young man," Earth continued on with the Twone voice, "If you don't stop being so sad and don't quit trying to hit me than I'm gonna have to kiss me."

The blue small 'punk gave a startled excited expression that no doubt would have a loud noise behind it if Neptune had his voice. Earth made good on his promise as he leaned up to being poking his younger brother in the face like the bunny was placing many pecks on if, laughing as the youth tried to shield himself with his hands or attempting to push the toy away from him.

'Your gonna get it now,' the taller thought as he leaned up more and continued on with these well meant play. The two kept up this small wrestling match; the older being mindful of his brothers injures until something unexpected happened between them.

One moment Earth was leaning over his brother to lightly smush the toy bunny to the blue boy's face and the next Neptune had accidently smacked his older brother on the arm supporting him upright. The older gave a startled cry as his arm was swapped out from under him and he fall down, his elbow of the arm holding the toy instantly smashing into his brother's smarting sides.

Neptune gave a painful cry that staled out before the scream could even reach full volume. He rolled over to curl up at once and shook in heavy trembles with pain laced tears burning his optics that would be shed. It had always bothered the boy that his kind couldn't cry like their human mother had been able to produce. But now he was glad that he couldn't produce tears because no doubt they could be flowing down right now as his insides felt like a train had just hit him from the honest mistake that now had Earth gasping in panic.

"Oh maker what did I do?!" he said well dropping the toy and moving to gently rub Neptune on his side that he wasn't laying on, concerned that that in itself may be hurting the boy because his gears had been so heavily damaged during the attack. "I'm sorry Neptune! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! You know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose but it just…! I didn't mean…! Acker I'm an idiot!"

Earth himself felt like he may cry just knowing that he had done something that caused his most special someone pain at any level. He hung his head in almost a sorrow filled stupor as he continued to apologize over and over again before he felt something on his face that made him silence his voice and look to his brother with wide confused eyes.

Neptune had reached one of his shaking arms off of his middle that he had been holding, saddened by what he had heard and as now gently caressing Earth face with very saddened optics as he continued to shudder in pain. He couldn't speak to his brother now but he wanted so badly for the other to understand what he was trying to say through his actions and eyes alone; willing them to not betray him and help Earth to hear him through voiceless gestures.

'It's okay…I know you didn't mean it,' he tried to communicate through his actions and wide sorrow laced blue eyes, 'It's hurts because I'm injured but I'm not mad at you. It was just an accident and you're not in trouble okay? Just don't cry Earth; you never cry…"

The tall green colored one seemed to understand and smiled very lightly to what he felt from his brother and brought both of his hands to his face to keep calm and here in reality as he lightly nuzzled into the gold metal that made up his little brothers nimble hands. Mother had always taken great care in making their designs special and unique to each individual sibling but Earth had always admired Neptune more than the others. His body of two separate blue pieces of fabric sewn together, the single jewel clip to his front, the cream and golden colors that complimented the boys fabric perfectly, those big innocent deep blue optics that held so much curiosity and knowledge and lastly his small frame with youth stitched right into his body. In so many ways Earth thought that his brother was perfectly made; absolutely perfect even with the damage now done to his body…

"Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything here," came an amused if not slightly taken back voice and both brothers pulled apart to glance at the door in surprise. Saturn stood there looking a bit puzzled to whatever had been going on between her brothers and chuckled when Neptune suddenly pulled his hand away from Earth and rolled over to face the wall instead of her, pulling the blanket over his body and hiding himself from view.

"Hey Saturn," Earth greeted her with a friendly wave, glad that with his green coloration it was much harder to tell when he was blushing. Which he was doing right now for having been catch in the middle of admiring his brother's design more than a brother really should have. What was wrong with him? "You're up early for being up so late. What are you doing here?"

Saturn chuckled as she entered into the room fully and picked up a small roll of medical bandages on her way. "I have to change Neptune's dressing on his neck and check to see if everything me and Uranus did last night is holding up okay. If his awake than that's already encouraging but we need to be sure nothing could come loss and cause trouble later down the line. It's very important work…"

The oldest sibling in the room nodded and lightly poked his brother on his shoulder covered by the blanket to get his attention. The youth shuddered and tried to curl up even more so that he was like a nonexists presence in the room and it made the two older ones laugh very softly to his antics.

"Come on Nep don't be stubborn on us now. Saturn has to change your bandages and make sure everything is on the up and up with your new adjustments."

Surprisingly the usually very obedient and calm youth trembled violently to the mere thought of being touched in anyway shape or form. He didn't care that Saturn was here to help or that it was only a small follow up to his operation; it all meant being touched again and Neptune wasn't having any of it. He didn't ever want to be touched like that ever again…

"Please Neptune…I have to change your bandaging so the oil that may have leaked through doesn't effect the area and also because it will protect your exposed wiring until we can fix it up." Saturn was trying to be sweet and coax him gently but it was hard to see her little bother so frightened and hesitant to let anyone see him right now as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter.

The pigtailed ribbon female sighed deeply to the dilemma, she wanted to be gentle with the youth because he was frail right now but he HAD to be treated. She looked to Earth and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and a charcoal bit to show it to her brother. His eyes widened to what was written there as he was ready to say 'heck no!' when noticed Neptune shuddering out of the corner of his eye. The boy HAD to be looked over; whether he liked it or not…

"Okay," he said quietly as he sat down on the cot and reached under the covers to grab his brother and quickly pulled him out form their depths. The youth began to fight and squirm against his brother's hold with frightened static noises as his face contorted into fear. Earth hated to do this to the boy who was hurting and scared but Saturn needed his help and he was the only one who could possible clam the young 'punk before he injured himself further.

'No! Don't hurt me again! I went through enough last night!' Neptune thought and tried to voice out but simply couldn't; choosing to continue squirming and fighting to get away from his brother. But he was small, tired and injured well his brother was rested, concerned and strong. The match was over before it had even begun. Course that didn't mean Neptune wasn't going to stop in his thrashing.

Earth was deeply pained to do this to his brother and felt like he was going to cry again just because he was upsetting his brother. He wasn't the only one as Saturn felt the sting of tears in her eyes which would never fall, ones of sorrow for knowing she was about to do things that were obviously upsetting to the youth.

"Please don't do this Neptune," she said in a soothing voice well trying to ease her little brother well Earth moved himself to get Neptune into a position that would allow him to hold the boy still for this but also allow Saturn to work on him. Not an easy one to figure out, much less get into. "We're only trying to help you…"

Neptune only continued to shake his head frantically in negative gestures that he didn't want to go through this again. But as he was put into submission by his older brother Neptune didn't have much of a choice as he collapsed into unaudioable cries well Saturn began to pull the bandages off the boys neck, flinching a few times as he attempted to bite her.

The oil stained dressings were discarded and the new ones secured in a few minutes but when it came time for Saturn to try opening the smaller male open to look over his insides, the reaction was instantaneous as Neptune begin to kick out violently and actually bit one of Earth's hands to try and get out of his hold. Earth gave a startled cry but kept his tight hold upon his little brother even if he could now feel the painful burn of tears that he didn't want his brother to see because he needed to be the calm one here. He had to be the strong one for his brother that had been so hurt mentally and emotionally by that monster.

"Nep…Nep I need you to focus and look at me," he coaxed his brother lightly, trying to keep a calm face as his little brother dared to slowly turn his head to look up at his taller brother with sad eyes that just read 'please stop hurting me…'. It broke Earth's heart and he wished he could stop this but he couldn't. Not if Neptune was going to get any better…

"You're going to be okay," he assured the boy as he holding onto his brother in a strong hold like a hug, his long legs looping over the boys own to keep him still well he attempted to do this. "Just look at me and don't think about anything. Just focus on my voice alright? Press you head into my chest if needed and even bit me if you must but stop fighting us. You're so much stronger than this. If you can stay calm when in the worse pain and in danger than this should be nothing to you. Please just show me how amazing you are again…"

Saturn was slightly stunned by how serene and sensitive Earth was being right now, finding it a bit strange for his normally rebellious persona. Bu than again she wasn't stupid despite what most of their family thought and could clearly see that Neptune was very special to the green one. Course just how special remained to be seen.

Neptune meanwhile looked to his brother with unreadable expression behind his sad eyes. Did he really think that he was strong and could do this? Sure he had talked his brother through helping him to stay alive but this…being touched in his mechanics after what that…even the memory spooked him as he remembered the feeling of those cold claws to his sensitive innocent insides. And the heat; the images of green blazing lights…Could he really move passed that?

He looked between the two siblings carefully as he weighed his options and finally gave a single soft nod before holding onto his brother's hands that he used to keep the boy upright and buried his face in the nook of the taller's shoulder in soft sobs, his brother immediately hushing him like he had when the young 'punk had been newer. Saturn wasted no time in slowly opening Neptune's front and starting to over look all the damage done and fixed by her hands and Uranus's.

There were several cracks to his gears that had been sealed again, wiring that had been replaced with ones that didn't match his original coloration and other's that had be reattached after being split. But the greatest injury came in the form of Neptune's poor voice box which was creaked, shattered in many parts only to appear enclosed into his working; a design to ensure that it never got wet or shorted out but now may make it almost impossible to fix Neptune's voice.

Well Saturn tried to be gentle and soft in her touches, Neptune was less than claim. He tried to be brave, he really did, but feeling someone touching his insides again so soon after what that THING had done to him…It was just too much for the youth. He started sobbing heavily in nothing but fear and had to go as far as the bite Earth upon the shoulder hard just to stop himself from trying to scream out in a voice that wouldn't let him.

Earth hissed lightly to the bite but continued to hush the boy and rock him gently through out the whole treatment (whispering small encouragements into the young one's audios sensors) until Saturn at last removed her hands with a satisfied nod that everything was up to code and closed Neptune opening again before backing off so the boy could breathe.

Heavy breathes escaped Neptune as he still cried on but didn't try to fight or wiggle out of Earth's hold as he felt to violated again and needed the comfort of the only one he trusted at that moment. Earth kissed the blue one lightly on his head as he shook in fear and released his tight bite upon the other's fabric, going almost limp in the other's hold form how much energy he had used just in those few hours. Thankfully his brother seemed to understand and layed back down onto the cot with Neptune in his grasp and pressed to his front, just wanting the other to rest.

It didn't take long as the small blue 'punk cried on for several more minutes till they become soft whimpers and than silenced all together when he cried himself to a deep rest cycle. Earth smiled very sadly and moved one of his hands to softly stroke over his brother head in soft hums that he began to release just to remind Neptune that he was safe here.

Saturn smiled and gestured that she was leaving; saying she was gonna tell the family that Neptune was up and alright, leaving out the room and through the curtain without another thought. Earth continued to hum to the younger for maker knows how look before he himself became tired and fell into a light cycle as well. Simple worn from the anxiously and desperation he had faced to make his brother whole again.

But he had to come to terms here; after what that monster had done to Neptune there was a good chance that the boy was never going to be whole again. What that thing had done and taken form him; it was enough to make Earth's oil boil. If there was anything wrong with the perfect young innocent soul that he couldn't move past than Earth was going to hunt the beast that had done this to Neptune and make it pay dearly.

Not knowing that there was something far greater to come to terms with than just a few broken joints, gears or voice. It wasn't even about the stolen innocence or the fact that Neptune had been hurt in one of the worse ways.

No; there was something else going on inside of the small 'punk right now. Festering and changing the boy in ways that no one in his family was going to see coming or know how to handle.

Second tears (Fear)


End file.
